


Chaotika: The Warden

by ThatsJustRich



Series: Chaotika [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsJustRich/pseuds/ThatsJustRich
Summary: The Warden is different than everyone else in Chaotika. Sure, he has the trademark 'abilities' and he's a bit crazy, but the Warden has a bit of soft spot for the madness. Stick around, you might start to think the madness isn't that bad after all.
Series: Chaotika [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918930





	1. Prologue

Right so. Where do I begin?

"You said this is where you belong right?!"

One swing, dodged, child's play. "Come on man I'm sure the guy they're all scared of can do more than dodge. Do it! Or maybe they don't know what the Hell they're talking about and you ain't nothing!"

Second swing, really this guy doesn't know anything does he? "Come on stop being a bitch and fight me-, wha- what the Hell?!" And back he goes. The look on his face is one that'll never get old. That 'oh shit, how'd he do that' look. Priceless really. I slowed down my stride as I walked by his now-occupied cell. "You wanna know how I did that, right?" He nodded dumbly. I laughed and told him maybe after he finishes his life sentence I'll let him know.  _ Solid retort. I'd give it an eight outta ten. _ And then I went back to my patrol.

Lemme set the stage for ya. I live in a place called Chaotika. And despite the really effed up name, it ain't that bad. Sure, you got your run of the mill bad guys, bank robber's gangbangers, typical bad guy shit. But where I live things are a bit more entertaining. You see, my side of this lovely little place is home to the freaks, the demons, and my personal favorite, the witches. A lotta people around here have been 'blessed' with 'abilities'. But most of them are just freaks of nature with cheap parlor tricks. Like that asshole that I just took care of. The guy can turn his arms into baseball bats for Christ's sake. I mean that shit ain't natural and it's a pretty useless 'ability' when I can freaking just send him where I want him with a simple thought. Oh yeah, shit, should probably explain that so my 'blessing' is I can put anyone and anything anywhere at anytime. You want a random chocolate bar from Switzerland in front you while you sit on your fat ass and watch tv? I got you. You wanna put some random cactus from the sahara desert in Quebec for some stupid reason? A bit weird of a request but I'd hook you up. You want your ex-girlfriends underwear? Get the Hell outta here and see a shrink dumbass. Anyway you might be thinking, damn this guy's got a really cool power he probably saves the world on the regular with that shit. Well no, that's a bit outside of what I do. I'm just the warden. But I like it here.


	2. It's Just Too Easy

Chapter 1: It's Just Too Easy

  
  


" _ Ah ah ah" _ Honestly nothing like that sweet sound from the lips of a sexy witch like her. I chuckled to myself as I walked by the medical wing of the prison where one of our inmate's was going through some kinda test for strep or something. She winked at me as I walked by the open door to the doctor's office. I stopped for a second before the doctor gave me her usual  _ 'Uch you're the warden stop being such a horny asshole'  _ looks and shut the door in my face. Damn. Tough shit I guess. So I kept on with my patrol. Then I heard a familiar sound I never get sick of hearing, the prison alarm blaring overhead. Followed by "Code PF690" I changed my pace from leisurely to a sprint.  _ Code 690! Hell yeah prisoner sex fight!  _ "Scratch that, Code PF680"  _ Shit. Missuse of abilities.  _ I slowed back down to a walk. I stepped up to the 'dining area' where 90% of stupid violations happen. I went to one of my guards, Jeffrey, and got the report. Apparently stuff's already over. Jeffrey made sure to remind me that as the warden, I should be more on time to urgent codes. I told him to piss off. First of all we live in a world of screw ups and fuckery, the hell you gonna have people call you Jeffrey? Like bro, you ain't even gonna go by Jeff?! No respect for the guy, basically just a rule following drone. I walked back around the 'dining hall' and continued my patrol. No other mess ups. 5 o'clock, I punch out and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's kind of a lovable dick that's not lovable. Yeah, not the best guy as of yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of The Warden. He's uh, something else. I like him. He REALLY likes himself. What do you think?


End file.
